Ganondorf's Death
by Hartono Budiono
Summary: A fanfic of Ganondorf's arrest, trial and execution as a prelude to Twilight Princess, and the fate of the Gerudo race. Now in dramedy form!
1. Prophecy

**WARNING: Contains swear language, mild violence and adult themes. This is a fictional account of the arrest, trial and execution of Ganondorf, and is one of the many interpretations of the official Zelda story line.**

**All of the following are trademarks of Nintendo, Copyright 1986-2013.**

**WARNING 2: Post-Ocarina of Time story, pre-Twilight Princess story.**

Link woke up, finding himself back at Hyrule's Temple of Time, unhanded the Master Sword form his grasp. Link was wearing a green tunic, white leggings and a leather belt that was lined with six pockets, and was also looking like a young kid again. His fairy partner, Navi, was going back to Kokiri Forest.

Navi said, "Goodbye, Link. The fun times we had, the bad times we had- we will remember them. Although we parted, this doesn't mean that we are not friends anymore".

Link said back, "How can I find you again?"

Navi happily said, "Don't worry. After you do something, don't forget to find me in Lost Woods", and with that, he flew up.

Link thought, "No need to cry now, Link". He walked out of the building, turning left to the busy Castle Town, to Hyrule Castle for one last time. He crawled through a small port hole where the water flowed to the moat.

Suddenly, he found himself at a small fountain full of guards. Link went past the guards slowly and carefully, knowing that one small mistake could send him out in front of the castle. Eventually, after dodging the guards by hiding around the bushes, a statue, and over the conservatory, Link ran briskly into the courtyard.

In the courtyard, Princess Zelda, at her young age, was wearing a beautiful white and purple dress with a gold belt. Her white headdress, that resembled a headscarf usually worn by some Muslim women, is a symbol that the king had chosen her to become the next ruler of Hyrule, and of her virginity. She was watching the procession ceremony when Ganondorf walked along the plush, red carpet of the throne room, ready to be accepted by the king to become an ally. The courtyard was walled with stone. The path leading to Zelda was paved with brick, and in between there is row after row of flowers- roses, tulips and camellia, of all different colours and sizes, blooming beautifully. There were four windows- one on the left, next to a door, two between where Princess Zelda stands and one on the right.

Link approached Zelda, and tapped her from the shoulder. Zelda said, "Huh, Link, what is it?"

Link said, "Zelda, I think that Hyrule may be in danger of Ganondorf taking over. I saw what happened because I was locked in the Temple of Time for seven years, and then woke up finding myself in a ruined place.

I even met the Light Sage, went through the temples to rescue the other five sages, and then fought against Ganondorf. _And by Din_, he was really a massive pig. Should we tell the king of what's going to happen?"

Zelda replied, "What? I don't get it!"

But Link begged her, "Please believe me, Zelda. Let me in to stop that pig. I even believed your vision when I first met you".

Zelda said sternly, "Not yet. Maybe when the procession is over".

Link did not hesitate, nor listened to Zelda's words. He ran towards the door on the left side of the courtyard, and opened it. Link ran across the hallway, which leads to the throne room.

The throne room's doors are heavily guarded by the Castle Guards. These guards carry a longsword and a Hylian Shield. Their tunics, like Link's, are green, but with a darker shade, and they also wear iron helmets. Link persuaded to the guards to let him inside, but one of the guards said, "Sorry, kid, I can't let you in right now, because there's a procession ceremony in place with Ganondorf and the King".

Link tried to open the door, but his hand was grabbed by the other guard. He dragged him across the hallway, and kicked Link violently on his back and on his stomach. Link fell to the ground, and cried in pain. He almost fell unconscious, only to recover from the bottle of potion that he had still in possession.

A moment later he stood up slowly and walked. He grabbed his sword, and slashed both guards on their arms. The guards screamed with the intense pain, and fell to the floor. Link opened the twin doors, and ran towards the king to the surprise of the King and Ganondorf.

The ceiling was made out of beautifully crafted stone that tapers to the top, and the floor was made of cobblestone. There is a long stretch of carpet in the middle leading up to the centre throne, which is on a raised platform made of marble. Along the carpet stands a pair of banners between it. Three large banners are hung on the wall, one red, one blue and one green, each with the emblem of the Royal Family, the Triforce Eagle, imprinted on them. The throne room was massive and long. At the end was the throne where the king of Hyrule sat. In between the throne were two smaller thrones, one for Princess Zelda, and other for the wife of the king, who died in childbirth seven days after Princess Zelda was born. The King is in his full Hylian regalia: a red and purple robe with meandering patterns of gold covering his body, and a belt with the Triforce symbol on it.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted the king of Hyrule.

Link shouted, "This man here, Ganondorf, is going to betray you!"

The king was shocked. "What? Are you blabbering nonsense about this innocent red-haired man here? Just because he looks evil does not mean he is evil".

Ganondorf turned to Link, and his eyes turned furious. "You, kid, mark my words", Ganondorf said slowly in an angry tone that went louder and louder, "if you do this during _my _day _ever again_ then  
you wish you weren't born into this fucking world. _Is that clear, you fucking kid? Do you want to do this? _Because if _you_ start telling what I had done to the Hylians then I will _fucking_ _rip your fucking chest open_, and rip your heart out as a sacrifice!"

His red hair and beard, and his dark skin signify his Gerudo origins. He was selected as the leader because of the tradition that a boy becomes a ruler because a male was born every century. The clothes are of a traditional Gerudo garb- dark, patterned shirt that goes with the dark patterned pants, metal chains for a belt and a body heavily decorated with jewellery, resembling that of King Xerxes of ancient Persia.

As Ganondorf said these words, the king looked at him, and said, "I am sorry, sir, but the deal we discussed is off. Because you are not willing to end your evil ways and start a new life, and even a new partnership, and indeed that I had seen your greed and wrath committed in the past, and the damage you inflicted upon my people, we cannot become allies. I even saw you threaten this Kokiri kid down there. The Kokiri are Hyrule's ally. Threatening allies is not what I expect of the behaviour, Ganondorf".

Ganondorf became more furious. He roared loudly in a rage, and began smashing the things around the room. He lifted the table and smashed it on the ground, threw the chalices towards the windows, smashing the windows in the process, and when he was restrained by the guards, he pushed them off to the walls.

Zelda, who was still watching outside the room and heard a smash of the window, became really worried about Link. "Link, I hope you're OK. I'm worried about you", she said to herself, and only a single tear was shed before she had the willpower to stop herself from crying.

It was then the king roared, "Enough! Get out of my castle now and never set foot in this city for the rest of your life again! I have enough with your reckless behaviour, Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf became furious with the king. He shouted, "Someday, this castle will collapse, and Hyrule will have their dark age! I placed a curse on _you, your family, your descendants_, your people, and _their _descendants! I will get you someday. I will. _I WILL BRING DOWN THIS WRETCHED NATION ONCE AND FOR ALL AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!_"

The two guards then grabbed him by his tunic, and he was dragged out of the castle. He continued shouting his way out, saying, "Link! I curse on you, and your children! Someday, your children will face me!"

The mess around the throne room was at least minimal, but saying that it was minimal is an understatement, and saying that it is a disastrous wreck was an overstatement. Pieces of broken windows, smashed tables and two unconscious guards are lying around. The king was in an angry mood and it was then Link decided to ask the king.

Link genuflected on the carpet and said, "Your majesty, my name is Link and I like to tell you the really bad news of what will happen".

The king replied, "What was it, my child? Is there something going to happen?"

Link told to the king, "In seven years' time the kingdom of Hyrule will become a wasteland that is void of all things good. An evil king that you just saw then, whose name is Ganondorf, to whom you plan to agree to become allies, was going to betray you and seize the power of the Triforce in the Sacred Realm and rule the land. But you almost avoided this from happening due to a change in events. If you want to avoid the problem from Ganondorf and his minions who also plan to betray the Gerudo race, then you must listen to the following instructions.

"There are six sages, including the seventh one. One of them is your daughter. You must put Ganondorf on trial for treason, and if found guilty, the sages must execute Ganondorf through the use of the sword possessed by the Water Sage".

The king showed a vacant face. He asked, "Honestly, I need to reason this. I have a strange feeling about one small thing. What if Ganondorf was found innocent?"

Link replied, "You must put the trial in a form of a show trial. A kangaroo court, if you can understand me. Pretend that he is on a fair trial when in this case it is not a fair trial. There must be a biased jury, made up of the six Sages and the remaining twelve made up of commoners selected at random. The trial must be scripted, so that not even Ganondorf know that the trial is set up. And then, your majesty, that your people are free, and you can gain power so that every rebel of Hyrule will fear you.

"But be warned, your majesty. Time is running down and out for your kingdom. Ganondorf is now planning for an attack on Castle Town at any point now. Establish a curfew from tomorrow. The curfew must be read out across this land, including your allies. Find and kill those who swear allegiance to Ganondorf and his allies, especially those who broke the curfew, for those who do break the curfew means that they swear the allegiance to the King of Thieves".

"Thank you, my ally. I will enact this demonstrative trial that you describe of, so that I can gain power, wisdom and courage, and furthermore, demonstrate to the Kingdom of Hyrule that I am still relevant", the king told him.

Link left the castle to continue on his journey back to Kokiri Forest, so that he could find someone. Someone who was missing in his group.

Someone who he loved.

It was not Saria, the Forest Sage.

From then on, he was never heard from again, because he will end up in Termina due to the theft of the Ocarina of Time by the Skull Kid. He was chasing for the ocarina instead.

In the afternoon at Castle Town, the King arrived at the cobblestone courtyard surrounded by a multitude of shops and buildings made of wood, with walls of mudbrick and a thatched roof. Accompanying him is Princess Zelda and both are wearing the same clothes as in the morning. There are crowds who gathered around the courtyard to hear the King, but for the first time the gathering have been enforced.

The King then said, "Today, from this day forward I hereby decree that there will be a curfew in place starting sundown until sunrise. The gates will be locked and all citizens are ordered to close their businesses and return to their homes once the sun begins to go down. Any remaining citizen found after sundown will be executed mercilessly. This is to crack down on any anti-Hylian activity and rebellion".

Several citizens then start to complain about the curfew. One asked, "When will the curfew end?"

The King replied, "The Curfew will end when I say so".

Then, a couple of citizens then shouted, "The King is possessed by evil!"

Hearing this, the King ordered the troops, "Kill them". The soldiers, with the pikes, stabbed the shouting citizens to death.

"This is the punishment for revolting against the curfew", he said. The citizens were afraid, and they ran back to their houses, fearing that stepping out might be the last thing they ever did.

Gerudo Valley is a region of canyons, deserts and a sand dune called the Haunted Wasteland, said to be filled with the spirits of the dead travellers who attempted to cross to go to the Spirit Temple. In Gerudo Valley itself, was the impeccable Gerudo fortress, a construction made of mud brick resembling that of the favelas of Rio de Janeiro, clinging on the hillside with entrances at different levels. A prison where the Gerudo lock the criminals is left of the fortress, high up on the cliff side. The guards, all female, walk around the complex to search for anyone who dared to intrude the fortress. Every Gerudo is a female, and there is a birth of a male once every century.

Night fell in Gerudo Valley, and inside the fortress, in a room with a large table next to a window overlooking the Haunted Wasteland, Ganondorf prepared for an invasion of Hyrule Castle. He was sitting, facing the window, with his advisors, on how to invade Hyrule Castle.

"You got to give me an idea on how we get to Castle Town without getting caught by guards", he said to one advisor.

The advisor replied, "As I suggested before, we arrive outside the walls of Castle Town. With our army, we begin shooting at the guards. We'll bring a trebuchet we stole from the Gorons in our last battle and use it to fire at our walls".

Ganondorf was not convinced. "How are we going to destroy the walls with the trebuchet?" he asked. "The trebuchets don't launch themselves to the castle walls".

The second advisor then replied, "We just simply launch rocks. That's what the rocks are for. We got a quarry; why not use the quarry to carve rocks?"

"I want it carved into a round shape", he said.

"No. It's too difficult to carve rocks into a round shape", she replied back.

Suddenly, a female messenger, wearing a dress, arrived, running from the doorway. "Your Excellency, Hyrule had tightened their wall security. There are extra guards in the area now. I suggest that you bring extra troops and extra weapons", she said.

"No problem. But one trebuchet is still enough for the battle", he told her.

She added, "Also, Nabooru had went to Castle Town and is now on the King's side. They are making plans to overthrow you, Your Excellency".

"That damn Nabooru! We need to get Koume and Kotake to stop her from getting me!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "But first, we will and we must invade Hyrule now! Implement the plan and tell the troops that we need them now!"

"How many?" she asked.

"About 300. We have a trebuchet anyway", he said back, "and after all, once we capture Castle Town and level it to the ground, we will ask Koume and Kotake to capture Nabooru and hold her prisoner with the other sages!"

Ganondorf got up from his chair, exited the room and ran across the hallway to the exit of the fortress to prevent it from escaping. Once he got out, he turned left and headed towards the horse that he had leashed on the archery range. He unleashes his horse, climbed up on it and then rode across the valley and the plains of Hyrule while blowing on his horn as a signal to get his army to follow him.

A large team of women, numbering 300 out of the 5900 women in the force, riding on horseback, with their knives put away beside their waists, followed him, along with the trebuchet behind them, which was pushed. When the trebuchet reached a small bridge, they disassembled it quickly, carried it across the bridge, and then reassemble it, so that they can continue their way to battle.

Ganondorf arrived a few yards outside the castle walls, blew the trumpet. The entire army that Ganondorf conscripted arrived upon the blow of the trumpet.

"CHARGE!" he yelled, and they charged towards the castle walls.

Meanwhile on top of the walls, a Hylian soldier saw a large team of Gerudo soldiers charging towards the walls. He blew the trumpet to order the archers to come to the battle and shoot arrows at the Gerudo.

"Fire!" he ordered, and the archers start to shoot a volley of arrows at the Gerudo.

A large group of Gerudo soldiers, all on foot, made three human ladders in order to get their comrades to climb over to the walls and attack the archers at melee combat. The human ladders had 46 women every ladder being the arch, and the rest making the supports for the soldiers to run on top of them so that the whole arch does not fall down. The stunt is similar to that of what cheerleaders do for their competitions. The Gerudo forces run on top of the human ladder and leaped over the small gap to the walls, and begun attacking the archers. The rest of the forces stood in the distance firing arrows at their enemies.

The archers pulled out their swords and attacked them back, but the Gerudo soldiers then stabbed them in their chests. Once they died, they began scalping the archers as a way of counting how many people they killed, and just to be sure that they are dead, they made a final blow on the head. Gerudo forces had also scalped the heads of those killed by arrows shot from their calvary. As more and more Hylian soldiers arrived, the Hylians start to kill the Gerudo by means of slicing them in half, and removing their noses thereafter, so that they can sell them for hundreds of rupees. They also kicked the three human ladders out. The Gerudo who made these human ladders then lost their balance and fell down, some of them falling down to the moat, and others falling to the ground; there are some who fell to their deaths, some who died by being crushed by the multitude of falling soldiers, and some who are just plain lucky to had survived.

Then, out of nowhere, a rock approached towards the walls, destroying the wall slowly and crushing the Hylian soldiers in the process. The rocks were launched from a trebuchet, and a very long line of women are seen pushing the huge boulders to the battlefield from the quarry.

After a few hours of slinging rocks from a trebuchet in order to breach the walls, the walls came crumbling down, and a horde of Gerudo soldiers came storming upon Castle Town, destroying and pillaging the town. Ganondorf also had his part in pillaging the town. He went inside the Happy Mask Shop, grabbed hold of the shop owner and killed him by a single blast of the orb formed through the Triforce of Power, and stole the masks. The small quarrel between Ganondorf and the King started at the beginning of the story evolved into a full-scale battle between Hyrule and the Gerudo.

Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle, a young messenger came to the King, and said, "Your Majesty, the skirmish at Castle Town had turned bad. It became a warzone!"

The King asked to the messenger, "How many dead? Because I feel that we are losing men very quickly".

He replied, "Over 600 of your troops died, including hundreds of civilians. Men, women and children are lying dead in their pools of blood as the Gerudo slaughter anyone who are on their way".

The King said, "I'm going to Castle Town to see what is going on. And tell the general to send more troops. If he does not send any more troops to the fight, he will be executed along with the rest of the troops for refusing to fight against Ganondorf, without a military tribunal, in front of me and of the others. And if there are no more men, tell him to send in every boy and man, no matter their age, and even if it means a four year old is sent to fight against the menace".

The messenger ran from the throne room to get to the tent on time. The King left to run to the scene of the battle.

At the military tent set up by the general located outside the castle, the messenger arrived. He said, "Sir, are there any more men left to fight against Ganondorf's forces?"

"Yes", the general replied. "We have some reserves left, but there are only numbering 200".

"Try getting every man from the house, including their kids, and put them on the firing line", the messenger said. "That's the King's orders".

"I'll fulfil his request", the general said. He turned to the remaining men, and said, "Get on the field, and fight to your deaths!"

The King saw Ganondorf, who was standing still on the field, tired after his pillaging and killing, and ordered his men to capture him.

Ganondorf yelled, "You will NEVER catch me!" and then made a red orb of light from his hand. He threw the orb at the men and they were entrapped inside the glowing red light.

However, the king made a blue orb of light, and threw it at Ganondorf, sealing him inside the light and disabling his powers.

"You… got… me…" he moaned, as the blue orb seeps out the Triforce's power from his body, and making him more tired.

"Ganondorf, you have a right to a fair trial and you are arrested for high treason", the king said. He brought a cage to lock Ganondorf inside it, and brought him to a hidden entrance which leads underneath the castle, where the dungeons are located.

As Ganondorf was dragged into the dungeon, the King looked at him, being glad that all this happened. "I did it. I am now supreme ruler of the universe!" he exclaimed loudly.

The dungeon was a large prison where the criminals of Hyrule are locked inside. There were twenty cells in total, but when all of the cells are filled with twelve people in each, cholera and typhoid spread across the dungeon, and even the prison guards caught the disease. The king decided that it was unhealthy to crowd twelve prisoners in each cell and expanded the number of cells to forty, and left the last cell, cell number 40, with the most amount of security measures: there were twelve guards armed with clubs, swords and spears, who guard the cell every hour of every day of every year, the cell is locked with a key that is so unique, that key cannot unlock other cells in the dungeon but this one, ordinary prison guards are not allowed to guard or even go within the confines of the cell, the guards are swapped every two months in a roster, and it is magic proof.

Ganondorf was released from his cage and then escorted by the guards of cell 40. He was escorted across the hallway into a flight of stairs. They rushed him down to the fifth basement, where Cell 40 was located. The prison guard unlocked the door leading to the entrance of this cell, and then pushed Ganondorf to the cell wall. He was clubbed over the head and the guard shut the door loudly and locked it tight. Ganondorf then dropped unconscious, but still breathing.

The cell walls and the floor began to glow a bright white colour, and it glowed repeatedly until after a few seconds, in which the glow stopped for a moment, and a bright flash of white suddenly envelops the cell.

A light blue outline of the Triforce appears on the floor, glowing slowly. Then two red circles glowed around the Triforce outline. The symbols of the Sages of Light, Shadow, Spirit, Fire, Water and Forest then glowed around the outer red circle. Suddenly, six tentacle-like beams of light grabbed Ganondorf on his legs, and dragged him down to the Triforce slowly and steadily.

He was trapped. He was then enveloped into a yellow light, followed by the green light, then red, then blue, then purple and finally, orange light.

Inside the nightmare he was having, Ganondorf was standing in an empty, dark void. It was pitch black and he cannot see where he was going. Suddenly, there was a small glowing light in the distance. Ganondorf walked into the light, and the light transformed into a four-legged scaled beast with sharp teeth, three horns and a spiked tail.

The beast stabbed him through the body and was devoured. Later he found himself inside its stomach. A Triforce glowed on his hand, but it was too late. He was slowly dissolved by the acid and it burnt through his clothes and his body. His hands and legs were the first to go, losing the Triforce power, which then absorbed into the beast.

"You. Ganondorf", a booming voice called. "You are being dissolved because of the cruel deeds you did. This beast you are inside represents the King of Hyrule".

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ganondorf asked quietly as he was slowly dissolved.

"What goes around comes around, Ganondorf. You are cruel to people, but the King of Hyrule is crueller", said the voice. "It is too late to change your fate now. No matter how many times you try to avert the fate, you will eventually end with the ultimate fate: you will be trapped forever inside a void. Your Triforce of Power could not stop it either. You will fight your evil against his evil, but his evil will prevail".

Once he was enveloped in the six colours of light, the light beams released him, and he woke up, finding himself on the floor.


	2. Trial

**WARNING: Contains swear language, mild violence and adult themes. This is a fictional account of the arrest, trial and execution of Ganondorf, and is one of the many interpretations of the official Zelda story line.**

**All of the following are trademarks of Nintendo, Copyright 1986-2013.**

**WARNING 2: Post-Ocarina of Time story, pre-Twilight Princess story.**

Six weeks later, it was time for Ganondorf to stand trial outside Castle Town. He spent most of his time in prison stunned and shocked about his incarceration, left lying on the floor for three weeks straight, and was traumatised by the tentacle-like light that grabbed him. During the time he is in jail the food, mostly just boiled rice gruel and vegetables, are given via a small flap on the door.

Then one morning, a guard unlocked the door, and he placed the chain around Ganondorf's neck. The damaged Ganondorf was dragged out of cell 40 by his back and up the flight of stairs leading to the exit of the dungeon. The guard continued dragging Ganondorf from the dungeon exit to the Hyrule Castle courtyard, which is in front of the castle. He unfastened the chain from Ganondorf's neck and then put the chained his feet to the floor so that he could not move. The chain also has the power to restrict the Triforce's power.

The castle courtyard was a cobblestone-paved courtyard, with a garden full of trees and flowering plants in the middle, which is fenced off. Around the courtyard are makeshift stands made of wood where people sit to watch the courtroom drama unfold. In front of the road to the castle was a makeshift stage where Ganondorf is, as well as the judge, the bailiff and the defending lawyer for Ganondorf, who is actually unqualified, but for the purposes of the mock trial a random peasant was borrowed and not allowed to say anything. There was even a jury in sight, made up of six civilians and six qualified judges. Ganondorf knew that it was all a trap, for he knew that for some time that there are traps set around him; he just happened to be unlucky.

Around him there was a large crowd of Hylians who were forced to watch the event unfold under the king's orders, so that they will know what happens to those who rebel and fight against Hyrule. Ganondorf looked around the sea of people surrounding him, moving very carefully so that he does not fall over face first. The king of Hyrule was sitting next to the judge.

"Sit!" ordered the guard. Ganondorf sat down on the chair.

"Ganondorf, you are hereby standing on trial today for high treason against the Hylian Kingdom and the King. There are numerous statements that I had collected from the villagers, and each one I will read to you. There are seven of them made, as per the regulations of the Hylian criminal code, title 14, section 3 'Criminal Procedure', chapter 6 'Statements of Intention in Trial'" said the judge. The judge pulled out the statements, and waved it. These statements are a forgery made for the show trial, except for one statement made by the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

"Now, statement of intention number one, from the Cucco Lady of Kakariko Village", said the bailiff. "This is what she said: 'Ganondorf had sent his forces to steal the crops and the livestock of my farm in Kakariko Village. When he ordered to give me the Cuccos away to him for his people, I refused. He became angry, and killed one of my friends by the Triforce of Power. Then he snatched the Cuccos away and his team rode off from the village, and I never seen my Cuccos again. I lost around Rs. 12,000 of my own assets, and I am currently facing bankruptcy because the Cuccos are really expensive; around Rs. 890 when our income was Rs. 360 every month'".

"Statement number two, from Malon of Lon Lon Ranch", he continued. "He said, 'The Gerudo army leaped over the fences of my ranch, and proceeded to try to kidnap our horses, and steal our milk supply. At knifepoint. If I could remember, Ingo made a deal with Ganondorf that allows the Gerudo to get a steady supply of milk and horses for their growing army. I try to stop Ingo but he was very angry at me because he said that as a lazy bastard I shouldn't own the ranch anyway. The rest, I think I shouldn't give you more information because Ingo had recently left to run his own ranch, and he is working with Ganondorf to hand over Ganondorf's prisoners in Gerudo Valley to be used as plantation workers, including captured Hylian citizens, with no rights or a right to work'".

Ganondorf objected, making an angry face and shouting "I made a deal with Ingo, but no I did not-" but he was cut off by the shouting of "Silence!" across the courtyard.

The bailiff looked towards him and said, "Ganondorf, let me finish. This isn't your turn-"

"Even the average thief is given a more fair trial and a much better say than this trial!" Ganondorf yelled. "This courtroom is frivolous and the trial is a sham! I demand that I deserve a much better-"

"Shut up!" the judge yelled to Ganondorf.

"No, you better shut up! You fucking shut up!" he yelled back.

"No! One more time and the court will be dismissed, and you will be dragged back to the dungeon and into a small, dark room for solitary confinement for up to and including twenty days", the judge explained fully to him.

The bailiff looked at the judge, and asked, "Can I continue?" and the judge nodded. He continued, "Statement of intention number three is from Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She said- "

"Enough with the 'she said' and 'she said that'!" interrupted the king, who was sitting near the judge. He turned to the judge, leaned over and whispered, "Just rush this down; I got to go on an appointment with the King in the evening and it will take all day to go through this".

The judge snatched the statements from the bailiff and placed it on the table. He grabbed a book from underneath the table and turned the pages to the part with the words 'Enquiry of pleading guilty'.

"We will announce the jury to make a decision based on the statements given", the judge said, "and they will decide the fate of the King of Thieves. The jury will now leave the room, while the others can leave".

The crowds are forced to leave by the guards while the jury enter a small makeshift hut where they make the decisions. Ganondorf, the King, the judge and the bailiff stayed in. The fake lawyer also stayed, as per the norm in criminal procedure.

"Ganondorf, you know that this is a fake court trial, right? The King really want you dead", the fake lawyer said to him.

He replied, "You telling me this is a fake trial? A phony? That this is a mere kangaroo court? Has injustice started to plague the land that is Hyrule? This is my time to plague it, not the King of Hyrule. _My_ time".

"Yes", he said back.

Ganondorf told him, "I knew what was going on anyway. If I am found guilty, you have to break me out. You can also join my forces as an ally".

"No thanks. I fear that the King will execute me personally if I do that", the fake lawyer said. "The King is in reality a cruel leader, but we do not question his orders or his ideas. Once his order had caused a famine that almost killed my parents' families because they did not get enough food to eat, and all of the food is given to the soldiers instead".

Ganondorf then said to himself, "Who am I kidding? I am going to end up dead, and everyone is going to get killed. My people, my allies, my friends. They will all get killed. There's no way of stopping it".

An hour later, the jury came back, along with the crowd.

The judge told the jury, "Stand up if you think he is innocent". Three people stood up, and each gave a brief testimony that he is innocent.

The first person who stood up said, "Ganondorf is innocent of the charges laid against him in the trial because he was focussing on revealing the atrocities that His Majesty the King of Hyrule had done against his own people".

The second person who also stood up said, "Ganondorf is innocent of the charges and he needs to be a" The three sat down afterwards.

"Ganondorf, do you plead guilty on the charges based on the evidence given, and on the jury's verdict?" the judge asked while looking at the words.

"By my word, I have no obligation on the presumption of guilt on myself, no matter how many sham trials you had done to my people, no matter how much crime and evil is there in the world, the only person that is guilty is not just me, but also on the king, the bailiff, the people, my people, and even you", he said in a harsh tone.

The judge was not happy about this.

"Ganondorf, I presume. You are now sentenced under the penalty of the death. The method prescribed is by impalement. May Din, Farore and Nayru have mercy on your soul then. Case is officially closed".

The word _death _ran through Ganondorf's mind. All of the things he remembered, like his coronation, his quarrel with Nabooru, his leadership in the wars, his betrayal by the king of Hyrule, his imprisonment, and now the kangaroo court, all start to flash through his mind. He knew that someday he will be captured and executed, and that time is now. He became willing to die for his own reason: to become king of Hyrule, and let his evil flourish throughout the land.

He said out loud, "I will die a martyr, a hero for the Gerudo people. I will be executed, but nothing will change the fact that there are those who will miss me and hope for my return. That is my final word, and it will stay that way. I will remain silent until I receive true, yet proper justice".

"Take him away. Case dismissed!" the judge exclaimed. The three who made the testimony of Ganondorf being innocent of these charges are dragged away into the cell, where they are tortured for making a statement supporting Ganondorf and his forces.

The two guards got hold of him and dragged him out by the chained feet to the entrance of Castle Town, and threw him into the dark, dingy and small carriage. The guards locked the carriage from the outside. The carriage left from the entrance to its destination: the prison.

The carriage travelled across a field, then made a right turn into a tunnel carved on the cliff face that connects Hyrule Field with Arbiter's Grounds, the main prison of Hyrule. The tunnel was miles long and was originally a small cave, but when Hyrule grew through the establishment of allies, the tunnel began construction by digging through the cave, which ends on the barren sands of the Gerudo Desert.

Arbiter's Grounds on the other hand, was built surrounding an open circular courtyard made of stone with columns and beams that encircle the place, surrounded by multi-levelled arches in the style of the Roman Colosseum, which was surrounded by a rock formation. A mirror called the Mirror of Twilight is located in the middle. This mirror is used to seal non-Hylian prisoners in the Twilight Realm, including the most ruthless and dangerous prisoners, and was used as a last resort if the prisoner was very powerful. Other prisoners charged for serious crimes are simply executed by means of impaling the victim. It expanded into a complex consisting of the Sage's quarters, the death row and four prison blocks.

The Sages Quarters is a small wooden house with a tiled roof where the Sages of Hyrule lived located north of the Mirror Chamber. The Sages are the keepers of the prison. The quarters consist of a meeting room, a watch tower to look over for anything suspicious in the prison yard, and seven rooms, each containing an open fireplace located in the middle of the room to keep the occupant warm during the cold desert nights and also for cooking food at any time of the day, stone floors, a bed in one corner of the room near the exit to the patio, a cabinet located opposite of the bed and a bucket filled with water on the other corner near the door, which has a tap for refilling the bucket with water. A latrine is located outside on the patio, and it has a curtain around it to give users privacy. Each of the rooms has a small patio, which has a wooden floor and is surrounded by plants that thrive in the desert, to view the desert scenery, and the seventh room is reserved for the guest. The guests they received are mostly that of the rulers who have links with the King of Hyrule, and the Hylian Royal Family.

The four prison blocks and the death row section are built below ground, and are illuminated by torches. The Mirror Chamber is still the central fixture where executions are held to this day. At the front of the entrance there was a prison guard standing in front of the gate, which consists of two pillars, in full metal armour, including the helmet and a longsword.

The carriage arrived at the prison entrance. The prison guard unlocked the carriage door, and dragged Ganondorf out of the carriage and pushed him to the change rooms, and unchained him.

"Strip your clothes! You will be given your prison clothes while I keep your clothes until the day of execution!" he ordered Ganondorf.

Ganondorf puts his prison clothes on, which is a blue jumpsuit. Another prison guard with the same armour and the same weapon came to the change rooms. Ganondorf was chained again, this time by this prison guard, and then escorted by the two prisoners.

The prison inside was a wretched hive. It is said that there are beatings, abuse by the prison guards and even murders in order to enforce the peace. The prison has four floors, but to get around the prison there are a series of stairs that connect to a different section of the cell, and no shortcuts or direct connections to adjacent rows- there are eight rows for each floor in each prison block and the death row.

The guards dragged Ganondorf past the cell blocks, then up a series of stairs to get to the death row block located north of the Mirror Chamber. They reached a small cell block complete with magic-proof walls and doors at the end. The door was labelled D-3-6-20, that is, the twentieth cell on row six on the third floor at prison block Death Row. One guard opened the door while the other one dragged Ganondorf inside. The prison guards left the cell after locking the door tightly, and ordered another prison guard, this time wearing blue armour, to guard the cell.

Ganondorf said to himself, "There is nothing I can do now. I can't change anything".

For many years he will be in this cell, but every day, for two hours, he is allowed to leave his cell. However he will have to wear his collar that restricts his powers. And every day, Ganondorf counted down his days left until his execution on death row.

On one day, Ganondorf has his chains removed and every time he is escorted to anywhere he has no chains attached because of his good behaviour record over the past three weeks.

It was evening, and after dinner, Ganondorf saw the butter knife that he used for eating and he slipped that knife underneath his socks stealthily.

When he was brought back in his cell, he took out the knife by jiggling his entire body around until the knife hit with an audible clank. He picked it up from the ground and slit his left wrist slowly, making a small gash on it.

_It didn't make an impact_, he thought. _Better try again._

So he tried again on the same spot. It was painful, and he was quietly in agony. As he slit his wrist with a butter knife, the cut went deeper. It took four times for him to slit his wrist, and blood finally escaped from his wound. He then made another cut, this time in his forearm and made seven more. Ganondorf started to yell louder and louder in agony after the third cut. After nine cuts, his left arm was covered in blood.

With the blood coming out, he decided that he can't let it go to waste. With his finger, he dipped his finger in the blood, and wrote on the sheet of paper:

_As my days are getting shorter, I wait until the day of my death, to be renewed. It is not worth to live in a place where he is attacked for his beliefs, but to die, with my secrets left known to the dead, and unknown to the living._

He lay down after writing the words.

The next day, the prison guards found him with caked blood on his left arm.

"This cut is really deliberate", one guard said. He was dragged to the prison hospital, which is another floor below the Arbiter's Grounds.

The prison hospital was a dungeon. It was overcrowded with prisoners, mostly on death row for two reasons; firstly, a range of psychological disorders that they are suffering, and secondly, they attempted suicide because they do not find their life worth living if they waited to be killed. At the front entrance there was a crudely built reception desk with a hostile receptionist who keeps lashing out at prisoners and his own staff. Behind the desk were beds- overcrowded beds with two to even four prisoners seeking treatment on the same bed. The nurses were overworked and tired due to their shifts- they never get a rest- and sometimes developed psychological disorders because of their stressed condition.

"Oi, you!" the prison guard said to the receptionist, "I got this guy who needs to have his psyche checked".

"Oh fuck you", the receptionist replied, "You guys keep going on about how this guy and that guy needs to be treated. Give me a fucking break; there are two hundred fucking prisoners here, and there are only three beds left. What do you want me to do with this savage beast?"

"I'll drop him off here", he said back to the receptionist.

"OK, prison cell number?"

"D-3-6-20" Ganondorf said.

"Right. Problem?"

"I fucking cut my wrist! I am feeling suicidal, dammit!"

"Got it. Here's your damn ticket to the fucking counsellor, now fuck off there and enjoy".

Inside the prison hospital, he met a counsellor, and he talked about the problems he had faced. The talk went for an hour, and in the end, it was all for nothing. Ganondorf left the room and was escorted back to his cell, and he thought to himself, _Well, I will be gone in any day now. The counsellor did not help at all._

At the Sage's Quarters, a meeting between the Sages of Hyrule gathered around on a circular table to approve Ganondorf's fate. Each of the Sages wears a robe with a symbol on the back to represent what type of Sage the person is. The Sage of Forest has a tree, Light, a sun, Water, rain drop, Fire, flame, Shadow, a geometric pattern, and Spirit, a Y-shape with a Triforce on top. The Sages of Light, Water, Forest, Fire, Shadow and Spirit gathered in the room to decide whether he should be executed.

The Sage of Fire, who is leading the meeting, addressed to the Sages, "Today, Sages, we will decide the fate of 45 prisoners on death row and when they will be executed. The first one we will go through will be Ganondorf, who is sentenced to death for high treason and terrorism. When should we execute him and why?"

"There are too many prisoners to be executed by us. I mean, there are thousands of them waiting to be executed, and each day their lives took a turn for the worse. I think we should reconsider approving Ganondorf's execution", the Sage of Water said.

But the Sage of Spirit disagreed. "I do not like this man. He had terrorised me and my family since I was young. And as for the thousands of prisoners on death row- who gives a fuck about them?"

The Sage of Light said, "Look, Sage of Spirit, I understand about how you want prisoners to be executed every minute to speed up the process of executing Ganondorf, but shouldn't we make up a reasonable time rather than have some fast-food-style executions?"

"No. But we must put Ganondorf on fast track as he is the most dangerous criminal in the whole of Hyrule. By delaying the death of Ganondorf we are putting the whole kingdom at risk. So, we must execute him tomorrow", he responded.

The Sage of Fire interjected, saying, "OK, OK, look, we can go ahead with the execution on Ganondorf. I'll write the death warrant for him and you other lot can sign it. Meetings are not necessary anymore if we are going to decide when we execute prisoners".

The Sage of Water agreed, and added, "The meeting is pointless on who we decide to kill. The previous Sage of Forest started it, and this seemed to be going on for some time. Anyway, what do we have next?"

"We're going to decide who should be the next executioner", the Sage of Fire said back. "The Sage of Spirit decided that he is going to retire as executioner. He told me yesterday".

"As per tradition I chose who should be executioner next. So I chose the Sage of Water to take over my duties as executioner", the Sage of Spirit said.

"From tomorrow the Sage of Water's duty as executioner begins. So, we will end this meeting and we will not have any meetings about deciding who should be executed anymore. The duties of signing death warrants is now taken by me", the Sage of Fire said.

"And if anyone wants to sign the death warrant, they can ask me", he added.

All of the Sages got up and left the meeting room except the Sage of Fire, who is now all by himself with the death warrant documents. He got his pen out, and wrote down on the paper:

_Authorisation for Execution, Kingdom of Hyrule_

_I hereby give permission to execute the criminal Ganondorf of the Gerudo Valley on the 28th day of the 10th month on the thirty-second year of the reign of Thri, the King of Hyrule, for the crime of high treason and terrorism upon the Hylian peoples._

_Signed,_

_The Sage of Fire._

The death warrant was signed with his signature, and was stamped with the symbol of the Triforce. He did this five more times for each Sage. The Sage of Fire went out of the meeting room and gave each Sage the death warrant, and told each one to keep it inside the cabinet. He then goes back to his room and stored the warrant in the box inside his cabinet himself.

* * *

END PART 2

**Reviewing of this story is required** as well as following the author in order to enjoy Twilight-quality crap* generated by the truckload. So please, go and review this crap. I found the story horribly written myself.

_*Story may be or may not be Twilight-quality._


End file.
